Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 6 & 3 \\ 9 & 5 & 5 \\ 7 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 9 & 7 \\ 6 & 5 & 7 \\ 3 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$